


Repurposed

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brainwashing, Capture, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: While in the Vanishing Point, the Time Masters decide they have a better use for some of the Legends team then death.





	Repurposed

“It’s strange they haven’t killed us yet, right?” Lenard Snart asked from the cell he was in in the long line of cells where the others were also imprisoned.

“Yes Mr. Snart, it is.” Rip sighed.  “Normally they’d have taken us before the council and had us executed by now...” Rip frowned.

“Probably just waiting to decide how bad they want to fuck with us first.” Mick growled.  “I’m not sure about you lot, but I’m probably headed for the processing center to become Kronos again.”

“Peachy.” Len frowned, he could just make out movement coming towards them.  One of the time masters came in and looked them over one at a time before stopping in front of Len.  “Like what you see?” He sneered.

“Actually yes.  I’ve been waiting for you.” He tapped the controller on his wrist and Len’s cell opened.  Len sprang forth to rush him but stopped and sort of collapsed into the man’s arms as if someone had turned his mind off like a light switch.  “Much better.” He walked away carrying Len.

“What are you going to do with him?” Rip yelled.

“Why put him to the use he was meant for.” The time master replied before vanishing into the faded black of the room.  His voice the last thing they heard of him before he was truly gone.  “By ensuring he is reintegrated into the time stream correctly.”  Rip screamed but eventually fell in exhaustion from the exertion.  Eventually the same Time Master came back in with a second time master dressed in a silvery white robe edged in arctic blue patterns.

“Is it that time already?” Rip sighed.

“What time?” Ray’s voice all but broke.

“Time for the entertainment.” Mick smirked.

“Entertainment?” Sara frowned.

“Time Masters give their condemned one last bout of sex before they kill us.” Mick smirked.  “I’d been looking forward to getting this guys mouth again.”

“Think of Tallos as your father confessor who also gives strikingly amazing oral sex.” Rip braced himself on the wall.  “Time Masters must be able to blend in, in any time frame, that includes sexual preferences.  Tallos is the one who taught us how to have sex, and what to do with our bodies to get information...”

“So he’s the Time Whore to the Time Masters?” Sara studied the cloak he was wrapped in.

“Yep.” Mick nodded.

“Can we opt out of it...?” Martin looked concerned.

“Yeah don’t get me wrong... Nothing wrong with a good pounding, but I happen to prefer the female body...” Sara agreed.

“You will be allowed to opt out of sex with Tallos if you so choose.” The other Time Master spoke as he bowed out and left.

“So who goes first?” Mick let his enthusiasm lay naked before the group.

“I think it’s me...” Ray’s voice shook as the white robed figure moved towards him.  “I mean I’ve never... I’m not... I don’t...” His cell opened and the robed figure dropped his robe revealing a bare body in fine shape but utterly hairless below the shockingly silver head piece that seemed to wrap around his entire head but also appeared to be almost skin tight as it met his lips.  While Ray was distracted trying to protect his virtue with his startled and halting words, Tallos soon had Ray’s jeans open and his rapidly hardening cock down his throat.  “I....” Ray’s voice broke as it trailed off.

“Isn’t it just?” Mick smirked.

“He... I... Wow.” Ray’s voice was trained from his pleasure that Tallos was stirring in his loins.  He tried to find something to hold on to on the smooth sides of the cell, his hands fumbling with the lack of a place to be put he settled on putting them on the cool metal of Tallos’ second skin mask.  He held on and road the throat that was expertly swallowing him to the root and doing things he wasn’t entirely sure human throats were made to do.  “Fuck...” His ragged voice moaned out before his hips began thrusting and his balls unleashed a long pent up load into the velvety throat of this mysterious man.  Tallos stood and tucked Ray’s spent erection back into his jeans before leaving the cell and locking it.

“I believe I’ll abstain.” Martin said as Tallos stood before his cell, accepting the older man’s request but moving on to Jacks’ cell and opening it.

“Man I don’t know about this...” Jacks stepped back.

“Trust me kid, it’s worth it.” Mick smirked.

“Ray?” Jacks looked over at him, noticing he was all but out of view sitting on the floor of his cell.

“Yeah... When I can use my legs again... I’ll uh... Stand.  Till then, I suggest you... Um... Let him.. Work?” Ray’s hand waved high enough for the others to see.

“Mr. Palmer is correct.  It’s best to enjoy this while you can.” Rip added in as he stood there eyes flicking from Tallos to the Time Master standing guard.  The Time Master ignored them all as he watched Tallos work, an impassive face his only outward emotion of any kind.

“I dunno man...” Jacks swallowed hard as his thick black cock was pulled from his jeans by the skillful fingers of Tallos before feeding himself with the dick of one half of Firestorm.  He seemed to be humming something while taking Jacks to the back of his throat and beyond.  Jacks was relaxing, giving up on resisting something that feels this good as he felt himself pulled deeper and deeper into this man’s mouth.  “Fuck...” His voice was ragged as he tried not to give into the raising need in his balls to empty himself.  It’d been weeks, maybe even months since he’d had a proper time alone.  A little time alone in the shower was even hard to do when Martin was so close that he could feel anything Jacks was feeling.  It was part of how he knew Martin hadn’t been taking care of similar desires that he may or may not be feeling, not that either of them was ever going to talk about what Martin Stein felt in his pants.

“I...” Martin loosened his collar.

“Sorry Grey, didn’t think...” Jacks swallowed hard.

“It’s... It’s quite alright Jackson.  I... I’ll be fine.” Martin was struggling to control his breathing, this close he could feel Tallos’ touch ghosting over his own flesh inside his sensible slacks.  He’d never had feelings for men himself, but... As Tallos continued to suckle on Jackson’s prodigious organ, he felt himself growing closer to his own release.  He tried hard to let go of his own issues and let Jackson enjoy this, it was likely to be the last respite before their untimely death.

“Fuck...” Jacks all but growled as he started fucking himself harder and faster into Tallos’ throat barely giving the Time Master’s favorite sex toy a chance to breathe between thrusts.  He had never felt anything this amazing and it was all he could do not to go right now.  But the more he tried to block from Martin just how much he was enjoying this, to have this kind of power over anyone... The more the pleasure of it all and the smoldering embers of his passion ignited inside their shared empathic psychic bond, till Jackson couldn’t do anything but throw his head back and yell his orgasm as Martin did the same in his own cell.

“Okay.. Did anyone else know they could do that?” Kendra stood gaping.

“I kind of figured.  But then I figured they probably did it across town or out of state of each other just so they wouldn’t get so much feed back.” Sara shrugged.

“Huh.” Kendra slumped against her cell.

“I like to know the strengths and weaknesses of everyone I work with.” Sara responded.

“And which is this?” Ray asked from the floor of his cell still.

“If they’re apart, a quick orgasm in close proximity knocks them both out.” She nodded to where both halves of Firestorm swayed and fell against the wall of their cells and slid down the wall till they were sitting on the floor of their cells.  “If their in their other form... One orgasm counts as two and they’re likely to pass out entirely from it.  I figure it’s a useful take down method if I need to.”

“And you often picture having sex as part of a take down in combat?” Ray peeked his head over the edge of his cell’s lower wall so his eyes could be seen by Sara.

“I plan to win.” She shrugged.  “If that means spreading my legs in the middle of a battlefield... Well I’ve done worse.” She smirked.  “Hell I’ve been told I’m pretty good at my focus.”

“I... Uh... I think I’ll think about that for a bit.” Ray sank back down.

“You’re welcome Ray.” She smirked before looking at Kendra’s shocked face.  “What?”

“I thought you were strictly into women?”

“I’m flexible.  And he’s cute.  A little too innocent for most of the things I like, but a girl likes to keep her prospects open.  Besides, I never said I didn’t like men.  I just prefer women.” She turned back to watch as Tallos stood back up after presumably tucking Jackson back into his jeans and leaving his cell.

“My turn.” Mick grinned, watching Tallos move towards him, like an animal in a cage waiting on the next meal to be delivered.  Tallos stood outside Mick’s cell and entered, falling to his knees and swallowing the hard slab of meat that Mick had already pulled out and had standing out proud in the opening.  “Yes... Fuck I have dreams about your mouth out on missions sometimes...” He smirked as he looked down into those blank eyes of Tallos and had a moment of wondering if he was doing this because he really wanted to or if it was entirely something conjured inside him like the Time Masters had done with him to create Kronos.  But in the end Mick Rory was not a man who could put off his carnal desires so he soon found himself balls deep gagging the tight wet heat of Tallos’ throat on his dick and fucking the back of his throat for all he was worth.

He wasn’t far off from emptying his tight drawn up balls when he pulled out to the audible pop of his dick coming out of the tight wet space.  He stood there panting as he looked down at Tallos before letting his desires rush over him.

“What’s the matter Mick, you like finishing on his face?” Sara asked with a touch of humor in her voice.

“Nope, I’m more of finishing when and where I want.” He stripped off his cloths with very little if any preamble and spun Tallos around, pinning him against the nearest clear wall of the cell, he hoisted up Tallos’ left leg and used his free hand to aim himself before slamming in home in one swift brutal thrust into the tightest part of Tallos’ lovely body.  Fucking his almost virgin tight ass was enough to make cadets go from just the act of entering the whore, but as Kronos Mick had had plenty of times of being in dry dock and enjoying the pleasures of fucking Tallos on every surface available to them.  A few times going so far as to do it in the local watering hole while he waited for his next mission.

“Holy fuck.” Sara turned to look at Kendra who was standing there wide eyed as Mick set a brutal pace to fuck the drawn and taunt Tallos against his wall, the Time Whore’s hard cock pressed against the slick holo-glass wall unable to find any delicious friction with which to secure his own climax, leaving him long and full and rubbing against the slick surface as his creamy pleasure stick pumped out precum like a faucet turned on low will pour out water at a blinding pace.

“Fuck yeah.” Mick roared as he took what he could get from the firm tight ass he was fucking.  He wondered if it was nanites or some kind of reconstructive surgery that the Time Masters had offered Tallos that made him always so perfectly tight all the time.  But as he bottomed out and continued to try to fuck the Time Whore through the unbreakable wall of his cell he stopped caring.  Too much thinking, not enough fucking going on.  Even Ray and Jackson were peaking up over the opaque parts of their cells to get a look as Mick road Tallos, pumping him long enough that they wondered absently if he’d went once already and was working on his second time.

“You seem to be taking your time with him.” Rip commented dryly.

“I’m... Taking... The right... Amount... Of time...” Mick huffed and puffed, his face red and strained as he fucked harder, the veins in his neck standing out as he brought Tallos to a near blindly orgasm of his own, spraying his load across the clear holographic glass so that it was coated in the thick ropes of white cum, but as the Time Whore tightened up on him Mick gave one last mighty slam of his hips and emptied himself with a frightening display of passion, pulling Tallos back and kissing him, able to taste Ray and Jacks on Tallos’ lips.  He didn’t care.  He’d had Tallos’ mouth when it was still full of another Time Master’s cum before.  It wasn’t anything new to Mick.  He pulled back and out and panted, catching himself with one hand on the wall and kept his feet under himself, giving a proud smirk at the three lightweights still on their asses after two blow jobs.

“Do you... Do that every time?” Ray asked.

“Naw.  Sometimes I really try.” Mick smirked before smacking Tallos on the ass.  “Best get over and see the Captain, he needs some loving.  Man just lost his wife and son again.”

“Thank you Mr. Rory.” Rip stood braced on the wall of his cell.

“Just doing my part.” He shrugged before picking up his shirt and wiping his body down with it as he looked pass Tallos at the Time Master who was more then a little and quite openly terrified of the display Mick had put on.  Mick winked at him and smirked as the Time Master tried and failed to regain his composure.

Tallos came into Rip’s cell next, and dropping to his knees he took the Time Master’s cock into his hand and began to toy and tease with the solid tube of flesh till it was nice and hard before swallowing it whole.  Rip moaned, carding his fingers through his own hair before bracing himself on the nearest flat surface of the wall.

“Soon you too will succumb to Tallos’ talents and then we will execute the rest of your team Captain.” The Time Master smirked now.

“Yes, be that as it may, had you wondered why Mr. Rory took so little time?  As Kronos his stamina was the stuff of legends.”

“Ah, thanks Rip.”

“Think nothing of it.” He turned his attention back to the Time Master.  “I mean for someone who is know to go for days to only take a short amount of time... Surely there must be a reason.”

“It doesn’t matter what the reason, you’ll all be dead soon enough.”

“Yes, yes, I’m quite sure of that.  Though you know there are a lot of things that are time sensitive.  The time it takes a man to cum, the time it takes for him to grow aroused after... The time it takes to learn secrets that no one wants you to know...” Rip smirked.

“What secrets?” The Time Master frowned, taking his eyes off of Tallos.

“Secrets like the fact that no one knows Tallos’ real name, or even what his face looks like.”

“Such is the way with some Time Masters and we all take a second name here.”

“True enough.  But you see I don’t like sleeping with anyone I can’t see the face of.  Let alone who I know next to nothing about.  So I went digging.” Rip rotated his hips as he fucked Tallos’ throat.  “I looked up things and did the research, it was all right there if anyone was willing to look.”

“What was?!” The Time Master’s voice betraying how angry it was that Rip might know something he didn’t.

“That the mask Tallos is wearing can only come off once every 10,000 years, and that it must be put back on with in thirty seconds of him taking it off or it can’t be put back on for another 10,000 years.  And then I got to looking at all the time and schedules, and did you know that there’s one day every 10,000 years that Tallos is too busy on other official business to be with a single person?” He smirked, bottoming out into Tallos’ mouth, his crotch flat against Tallos’ masked face as his hands went to the back of his head.  “Not even his guards are allowed to visit him.  So I got to looking and found out why, because if they knew who he really was like they would on sight, then they’d be less likely to screw him with immunity.” He smirked.

“But then again, no one stops to think that someone might find a way around the rules that keep anyone from visiting Tallos when he’s ‘busy’.” Rip made air quotes.  “I mean you monitor all the official and well traveled methods of seeing him, but you did sort of fail to note that he always accessed the same files every time he was alone on that one day.  It was just a matter of leaving him a message 10,000 years ago so he’d know what to do and when to be ready.”

“What are you blabbering about?” The scorn in the other Time Master’s voice was clear.

“This.” He pulled on the back of the mask, pulling it off towards himself, as he freed his dick from Tallos’ face, the dermal suppression system of the mask shutting down as it came off so that Tallos was standing there in all his naked glory, his body covered in a delicate patch work of tattoos that he’d gotten in his life in and out of jail and Central City, and as he turned, Lenard Snart’s smirking face was evident.

“Did you miss me?” He smirked.

“How did you...”

“Oh Rip figured it out ages ago.  He’s been visiting me regularly during business hours pretending to be his younger self so he could get access to me to slip me messages and tell me what to look for and when.” He smiled.  “Sure it meant I was on my knees for eons taking dick from boys pretending at being real men, but hey, it’s how I spent some of my time in juvey so why would it matter now.” He shrugged, reaching a hand behind himself.

“It doesn’t change anything, you won’t be escaping your job as Tallos and they won’t be alive much longer.”

“Oh but you see it’s already been longer then 30 seconds, so the mask stays off, and with more then a few hundred thousand years to plan this out, we had time to do some recon and I knew where things were kept to get what we’d need.”  Before they could be asked what he meant Ray stood up in his Atom Suit and blew apart the seams of the cell, blasting out the sides of Kendra and Sara’s cells and tossing them their weapons.  Mick tapped the palm of his hand and his fire gun appeared and he blasted the guards with fire just as Martin came up through an access tunnel under Jackson and became Firestorm blasting their cell open before Len ducked down, his ice gun enlarging in his hand as Rip fired the gun he’d un-shrunken from the inside of the mask.

“Took me ages to get used to having that thing inside the mask with me.” He chuckled as he froze some of the guards.

“I’d imagine.  We’ll have a full debrief once we’re on the ship.”

“Yes, let’s.” Len smirked, grabbing up his robe as they ran, not dressing in it, but using the access tech in it to open locked doors for them as they ran into road blocks.  With an all access pass granted only to the Time Whore of the Vanishing Point, they didn’t take too long to reach the Wave Rider and earn their freedom back.  Hours later while they were underway Len walked passed Mick who smacked his ass as he walked into the mess area to sit with Ray.

“I can’t believe you did that...” Ray shook his head.

“What?  Sucked your cock?” Len shrugged.  “It’s a nice big cock, perfect for sucking.  And I needed to kill some time till the mask could come off.  And besides, it’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“Well yeah, I mean with other people.  It’s not like you’ve sucked my cock before.” Ray blushed.

“That you know of.” Len smirked over his coffee cup.  Ray paused for a moment before laughing.

“I... I mean I’d know if you’d.... If you’d...” He paused again.

“Would you Raymond?  Would you really?” Len smirked wickedly around his coffee.

“Yes?”

“If you have to ask, then you’re not sure.”

“Okay, I’m not sure....” Ray blushed.

“Let’s put it this way, after what just happened in the cells, next time I’ll make sure you’re awake before I have my fun.” He smirked as he patted Ray on the shoulder and headed up to have his debrief with Rip, granted he hadn’t even bothered with any underwear and he was kind of hoping that this would lead to a very nude fucking in that fancy chair in Rip’s study, anything but a dressing down of what he’d done over the last few hundred thousand years while he earned his trusted place in the upper most security of the Time Masters.

Len smirked to himself realizing there was a batch of new recruits coming tomorrow who wouldn’t get to experience Tallos at all and how sad they’d all be.  He thought about having Rip get their names and hunting them down later to give them that first time.  It was only fair after all... They’d had their hearts set on it for months or years by now... And Len was a VERY fair man when it came to sex... sometimes.


End file.
